


We need to talk

by Reibunriinta



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Angst, I did a thing bc I hate happiness, Ja'far's mom - Freeform, Jahduh, One-Shot, baby!Ja'far, but also sad, is cute, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: Ja'far's mother had meant to kill him, to take him out of this miserable world before he had the chance to be tainted by it. Instead, she was left too weak, so she has nothing else to do but brief him on his upcoming misery and promise to try and protect him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of muse for Ja'far's mom (who I've named Jahduh) lately, so I wrote a little one-shot. Enjoy.

Mothers were supposed to feel happy holding their children weren’t they?

 

Why then did Jahduh feel so terrible? 

 

Looking down at the little boy in her arms, she somehow knew she’d failed just by bringing him into the world. Seeing the curiosity in his bright green eyes as he saw the outside world for nearly the first time, just made these feelings worse for her. 

 

She should have killed him. She was going to, until she got a look at him. She just couldn’t do it. Because he was so innocent, and in some insane way she was obligated to protect him, she was too selfish not to keep him alive.

 

When he started crying, she jumped and snapped at him. “Shut up!” 

 

He did, but only long enough to give her a hurt look before wailing again. 

 

She sighed; this wasn’t working. Rocking him in her arms uncertainly, she shushed him. “Shh...it’s okay...just...stop crying.” 

 

He finally calmed down, and reached to her with his little hand, letting it rest on her face curiously. She scowled and pulled his hand away. “Ja’far…”

 

At the sound of his name, a strange look of recognition etched itself onto his face and he looked up at his mother innocently.

 

Ew. Just seeing his cute face made her feel so much worse knowing the kind of world she’d brought him into. 

 

She sighed and sat him down across from her, holding him upright by his shoulders. “We need to talk.”

 

He blinked, staring at her in askance. 

 

“Look...this world sucks alright? It’s shitty and dark and the people are mean…” She said in a sharp tone. “If I was smarter I would never have brought you into this hellish place but...I’m not...so you’re here now and I’m not going to kill you now because I’m weak and I think you should be able to chose for yourself when you wanna die...so I’m going to try and keep you alive until then but that’s it okay?”

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know how this parenting thing works kid...so just...I don’t owe you anything...you don’t owe me anything alright?” 

 

He looked at her in confusion, not able to process what she was saying, but sensing she wanted some kind of response, he babbled something incoherent and reached towards her again. 

 

She sighed and pulled him into a hug. 

 

Shit. She wasn’t supposed to feel like this. One of them would end up dead eventually anyway, so what was this shit? She was already a terrible mother. And she knew she’d only get worse, and yet she couldn’t shake the hope that somehow, by some miracle, he would be better than her.


End file.
